


Bariolage and Razor Blades

by Dream_Walker94



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Walker94/pseuds/Dream_Walker94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Castellan is the favourite son of Harold Castellan one of the biggest Crime Lords going. Percy Jackson is the only son of Clinton Marinos, an extremely rich man who happens to be neck deep in shit when it come to the Crime Lords.</p>
<p>Two lives that would never normally cross paths become entangled in a game of politics when Harold orders his son to kidnap Percy Jackson and hold him hostage. But as things get more and more complicated, can they escape with not only their lives, but their hearts too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bariolage and Razor Blades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reidgarwinn on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Reidgarwinn+on+Tumblr).



> Okay, this is my first attempt at a full multi-chapter fic and is unbeta'd. Short chapter to start with because it's only the prelude... don't judge me too hard.

It wasn’t supposed to end this way, they were supposed to grab the kid and return him once shit got done. Now there was no way that could happen, not to say there was nothing stopping them... after all they could still return him, but the kid wouldn’t be the same, not since he’d lost his temper with him. Gods, Dad must be enraged at their current situation, and no doubt his Dad would take it out on him when he next saw him, after all his golden boy had fallen fast from grace during this job and the favourite son had become a failure.

He’d hit rock bottom and there was no way up, but that suited him just fine. He’d have done it again without a second’s hesitation had the kid asked... He still would, all for another moment to spend together with him. Life wasn’t supposed to work like this; well actually he supposed it did, just to add hilarity to their already pathetic bottom-feeding existence, but really life was supposed to end well for those that fought to survive and took what they wanted. Had the kid not done that? Had he himself not done that enough times? Obviously not, if he had no-one would be in this situation to begin with. Now he just had to wait for judgement to be passed and he had a feeling it was going to be a long wait.


End file.
